


Под зелёною сосною

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Когда жизнь предоставит возможность величайшего приключения, только от тебя зависит, будешь ли ты к нему готов. Или нет.
Series: Works 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Kudos: 10





	Под зелёною сосною

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №265 ориджинал

_Когда упадёт на землю последний луч летнего солнца, ты должна выдвигаться. Судьба всего мира будет зависеть от тебя. Приди ко мне и спаси меня. Только ты сможешь мне помочь._

Этот голос уже на протяжении многих дней раздаётся в моих снах. Слова помощи перемешиваются с образами сказочных пейзажей и невероятных городов.

– Просыпайся! – раздался сердитый голос моей матери, – уже рассвет, коров доить пора! Что мне вечно приходится тебя будить?!

Её недовольный голос стал своего рода ежедневным ритуалом. Моё желание поспать при любом удобном случае стало местной легендой, и молву об этом с радостью разнесли по всем окрестностям и, наверное, даже по близлежащим деревням.

– Мам, мне снова снился этот сон.

– Тебе лишь бы сны смотреть. Ну-к пошевеливайся! Петухи уже давно пропели, а ты всё спишь! Есть у тебя совесть, нет? На нас плевать, хоть коров пожалей, они сами себя подоить не смогут.

– Да-да, – согласилась я, слушая вполуха. Оделась, схватила с крыльца два ведра и побежала в хлев.

С коровами у меня были особые отношения и звала я их соответственно. Если Мурка была хорошей и ласковой коровой, то Скотина была скотиной во всех смыслах этого слова.

– Ну, вот и я, мой злейший враг, – уверена, после моей фразы взгляд Скотины озлобился.

С Муркой проблем никогда не было, но вот Скотина постоянно пыталась лягаться, била меня хвостом. И вот, когда моя победа была уже близка, и я ослабила бдительность, корова всё же смогла перевернуть ведро, пролив на пол половину надоенного.

Мать лишь покачала головой и тихо проворчала что-то о моей мокрой одежде.

За повседневными заботами часы пролетали незаметно. Ещё в полдень я бежала на сенокос относить отцу и братьям обед, предвкушая часок-другой сна на свежескошенной траве. Правда, меня сразу же нашли и отправили обратно. И вот мы уже сидим дома и ужинаем всей семьёй.

– Пап. А я особенная? – начала я, – мне снова снился этот сон. Не просто же так это со мной происходит?

– Конечно особенная, – согласился отец, – и братья твои особенные. Вы все у меня особенные.

– Правда? Как-то звучит не очень. Если все особенные, значит никто не особенный, – недоверчиво пробубнила я, на что отец лишь рассмеялся.

– Это было года четыре назад, верно, мать?

– Верно, – ответила мама, доставая горшок из печи и наполняя комнату ароматным запахом свежеиспечённой картошки, – когда ей десять было.

– Точно. Мы тебя отправили навоз убрать, а когда хватились, ты спишь со свиньями в обнимку. Вот тогда-то я и понял, что ты особенная.

Все в комнате рассмеялись, а я сидела красная от смущения. Это была их любимая история.

– Но полностью мы в этом убедились, когда тебя корова лягнула. Прямо в лоб, а тебе хоть бы хны.

Новая волна хохота.

– Когда деда орехи нам привёз, мы об твой лоб их разбивали, помнишь? – вставил брат.

– Тогда это не казалось смешным, – злобно пробурчала я.

– Та-ак!

Одним словом мать пресекла дальнейшее веселье, и мы молча принялись за еду. Вскоре после ужина все разбрелись по кроватям.

Каждый мой день был похож на предыдущий. Только сны становились всё красочней и насыщенней, а зов – всё более громче. Голос уверял, что именно я должна это сделать, что только я могу помочь ему. Так продолжалось целое лето, вплоть до последнего дня...

_Поторопись! Быстрее! Сегодня! Больше нельзя ждать!_

Я проснулась. Голос звучал слишком громко и это уже не походило на обычный сон. Стояла глубокая ночь. Я тихо оделась и вышла на улицу. «Поторопись» – этот зов всё ещё звучал в голове. И неожиданно для себя я решила, что пора. Если и идти, то лучше именно сейчас. Нужно взять с собой немного еды и одежду. «Только не шуми!» – говорила я себе, но была слишком взволнована, чтобы преодолеть собственную неуклюжесть. Лишь чудом не перебудила весь дом.

– Куда собралась? – услышала я голос старшего брата за спиной, когда уже вышла на крыльцо.

– Я должна пойти, – коротко ответила я и уверенно шагнула в темноту.

– Да погоди ты, – брат двинулся за мной, и я заметила, как следом пошёл средний.

– Не могу я ждать! Что-то происходит, и только я могу это остановить.

Я продолжала пробираться через ночную тьму, постепенно ускоряя шаг, и слышала лишь лёгкое шарканье ног поблизости.

– Не идите за мной! Только я могу это сделать. Я должна пойти.

Хоть я этого и не видела, но уверена, что они переглянулись.

– Мы это уже всё лето слышим. А что сделать?

– Что? Глупый вопрос, это же очевидно!

– Ну, вот и расскажи нам, куда ты, Худ тебя раздери, пошла посреди ночи? Нам очень интересно. Правда же?

– Правда? – замявшись, переспросил средний.

– Я должна помочь ей! – не сдавалась я.

– Кому?

– Как кому?! Богине, конечно! – возмутилась я. Как они могут не понимать таких очевидных вещей?!

– А не богу? – уточнил брат.

– Нет, уверена! Голос был женский – значит, богиня!

Весь этот разговор меня нервировал. И почему они продолжают за мной идти?

– Так, – не сдавался он, – и что за богиня?

Я резко остановилась.

– В смысле? – переспросила я и продолжила путь, спотыкаясь о корни деревьев. Братья не обратили никакого внимания на мои падения и лишь донимали своими надоедливыми расспросами.

– Ну, как? – не прекращал старший, – помнишь, заезжавшие купцы рассказывали про Великую тройку Карзаса, покровителей юга. О повелителе всех варваров Гордике и его жене Аркинии. И многих-многих других. Кто-то из них злой, кто-то добрый. Вот мне и интересно, кому ты собралась помогать?

– Это…

Я замолчала. Странно, но такая идея мне раньше не приходила. Во всём калейдоскопе образов про самого́ просящего не было ни слова. Однако это не было поводом отказываться от своего решения.

– Ладно, это даже не совсем важно, – ответил за меня брат. – Ты лучше вот что скажи: а куда тебе надо идти?

Простой вопрос.

– Я видела эти места. Надо только узнать, как их найти.

– И правда, легко. Мир же чуть больше нашего огорода.

– Что ты хочешь сказать?

– Да ничего. Опиши какую-нибудь картинку, может, я знаю, о каком месте ты говоришь.

– Ты? – недоверчиво спросила я, – да что ты можешь знать вообще?

Я не видела его лица, но, судя по заминке, его это немного задело.

– А ты попробуй, – не сдавался он.

– Там были красивые горы с причудливыми утёсами, раскидистые деревья.

– Здорово, а ещё?

Я пыталась описать те невероятных просторов степи и шпили отвесных скал, и много чего ещё, но мне не хватало слов, чтобы выразить всё это великолепие.

– Вон, видишь, – указал он вдаль, где в ярком лунном свете виднелись очертания далеких гор. – Красивые горы, и на них есть деревья. Это они?

– Ну, нет же! Я на них всю жизнь смотрю. Они не такие.

– Здорово, тогда как по такому скудному описанию ты собираешься их отыскать? Хотя, это и не важно.

Снова эта фраза. Да он надо мной издевается!

– Позволь, спрошу ещё кое-что. Куда ты идёшь?

– Я уже отвечала.

– Нет, тогда я спрашивал абстрактно, о цели, а тут конкретный вопрос: в какое место ты направляешься сейчас?

Я снова остановилась. Ноги немного болели от периодических спотыканий, а непрерывный подъём на покатый склон быстро истощал силы.

– «Куда», говоришь, – задумчиво проговорила я, не зная ответа. Я не шла куда-то конкретно. Просто вышла из дома.

– Наверное, пошла по первой попавшейся дороге, – закончил за меня мысль брат. Правильную мысль.

– Может, перекусим? – внезапно предложил он.

– Ночью, здесь? – «А почему бы и нет?», и я кивнула в согласии.

Мы уселись на полянке под большой сосной на самой вершине холма, залитого лунным светом. Поели хлеба с сыром из моих скромных запасов. Чтобы приготовить яйца не оказалось посуды, что ещё больше указывало на несостоятельность моего приключения.

– Ну ты и гад! – со смешком воскликнула я и вытянула уставшие ноги. Посмотрела вниз на склон, по которому взбиралась всё это время. Звуки ночного леса и лёгкий ветерок расслабляли. Хотелось остаться прямо здесь.

– Прям уж гад, – возмутился брат.

– Ну, а кто же ещё? Кто кроме тебя способен, ничего не утверждая и не доказывая, переубедить меня. Да ещё и заставить чувствовать себя после этого полной дурой?

– Может ты и колола головой орехи с детства, но дурой ты никогда не была. На это и расчёт.

– Да поняла я, поняла. Затея была, как ты там сказал недавно слово?

– Слово? – не понял он.

– Да. Пару дней назад ты его употребил, когда разговаривал на рынке.

– Сумасбродной? – предположил он.

– Да, точно, сумасбродной. Ладно, здесь хорошо, конечно, а теперь пошли домой, пока я со стыда не сгорела.

– Как скажешь, сестра.

Мы вернулись домой, и, никого не потревожив, я улеглась спать. На этот раз я даже ничего не сбила по пути к кровати.

Во сне голос настойчиво призывал двинуться в путь. Я пыталась мысленно задать ему те же вопросы, которые задавал мне брат, но голос не отвечал и лишь продолжал стоять на своём. Ничего от него не добившись, я сказала ему замолчать и не мешать мне досыпать. Не знаю, подействовало или нет, но сон этой ночью был особенно крепким.

******

– Убедил так убедил, ничего не скажешь, – заговорил второй брат, молчавший всю дорогу.

Они ещё стояли на улице, вдыхая прохладный воздух первой осенней ночи. В теплых деньках уже угадывались первые признаки надвигающейся осени, но до настоящих заморозков было ещё далеко.

– Не очень-то и сложно.

– Всё равно история какая-то неправильная, – беспокоился он, – помнишь, прошлым летом, когда мы над ней шутили, она расплакалась и натравила на нас гусей? У обоих тогда всё тело было в синяках. Мне этот момент потом долго снился в кошмарах. Да и сам вспомни, её даже комары никогда не кусали. Не знаю, что она про себя думает, но что-то в ней явно есть. Да и корова её не любит как-то по-человечески. Я сам видел, как она подходит и просто начинает хлестать её хвостом.

– Какая разница, – тихо ответил старший.

– Есть разница, – не сдавался средний.

– Нет разницы. Нет. Пусть хоть радугой плюётся. Разницы... нет, – твёрдо стоял на своём старший. – Извини, просто… сам посуди, – начал он объяснять в своей занудной манере, – ты хочешь стать охотником и всю зиму пропадаешь у дядюшки Ноя...

– И давно ты знаешь?

– Всегда знал. Да и все, по-моему, это знают. Но неважно.

– Неважно ему, это был секрет. И вообще...

– Так! Я говорю, – перебил его старший, – Так вот, ты хочешь стать охотником и учишься, пусть и тайно. Ты никогда не терялся в лесу и чувствовал себя свободно. Можно сказать, у тебя талант. Хотя ты же мог пойти, например, в королевскую армию: с твоими-то руками, которые с мою ногу, у тебя бы не было никаких проблем.

– Не совсем понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. И раз так, то про твой секрет навязаться к купцам учеником я тоже знаю.

Теперь пришло время старшему удивляться. Два раза в год к ним приезжали купцы, и он с радостью с ними общался и выпытывал разные истории, пока не убедил одного из них научить его буквам и цифрам. Вот уже на протяжении пяти лет, с каждым их приездом, он учился читать и писать. Однажды даже выпросил небольшую книгу, которую потом отрабатывал всё время их стоянки. Хотя и понимал, что тех грошей, которые он мог заработать, не хватило бы на оплату и половины стоимости этой книги. А в свой последний приезд тот самый купец сказал, что очень впечатлён таким упорством и хочет взять его в ученики, и дал ему время подумать до следующего приезда.

– Это тоже был секрет. Родители знают?

– Думаю, догадываются. Ты не особо скрываешься, выкидывая словечки, которые нигде не мог бы услышать.

Старший тяжело выдохнул.

– Выходит, все всё знают и только мы думаем, что умнее всех.

– Выходит, что так.

– Ладно, мы отвлеклись, – снова начал старший, – я говорю о том, что мы с тобой прикладываем усилия для достижения чего-то. Мы – крестьяне, и нам всю жизнь приходится упорно трудиться, чтобы просто выживать. И даже если в нашей сестре и есть что-то особенное, если она избранная, она не прикладывала никаких усилий, чтобы к этому подготовиться. Сейчас она обычная четырнадцатилетняя девочка. Сам посуди. Если бы она всё так же шла вперёд по дороге, которая, кстати, ведёт к реке, за которой никаких поселений отродясь не было, и мы бы не попытались вернуть её домой...

– На этом бы история и закончилась, – вставил средний брат.

– Да, но есть вероятность, что её богиня убедила бы нас пойти с ней, чтобы мы заботились о её благополучии, вели её, учили, в надежде, что когда-нибудь в будущем она станет одного с нами уровня и её избранность даст свои плоды.

– То есть делаем всё мы, а избранная она. Как-то это неправильно. Не быть тебе романтиком.

– И авантюристом, это точно. Вот и получается, что такая история могла произойти только в двух случаях: первый – это результат долгой подготовки, где каждый день ты тренируешься перед грядущими событиями. Второй – когда события, которые ты не можешь контролировать, захлёстывают тебя, и единственный шанс остаться в живых – найти кого-то, готового взять на себя все заботы и доставить твою избранную тушку до нужного места. Вот так.

– Да, не радужно... Ну так и что в итоге?

– Да ничего, живём дальше и пытаемся стать лучше. Может эти её сны и правда что-то значат. И сегодняшняя ночь её чему-нибудь да научит. Ну, а если что, мы должны будем помочь нашей сестрёнке всеми силами. Так что пока звёзды не сошлись, некоторым историям и приключениям лучше не происходить.

– Тебя дослушать до конца – уже приключение, – средний брат потянулся, разминая плечи, – пошли спать.

– Пойдём.

Они почти дошли до дома, как средний вдруг спросил.

– Пойти с тобой, когда надумаешь рассказать родителям о своей учёбе?

– Давай. Тогда сперва отцу на сенокосе скажем, чтобы втроём уже рассказать матери.

– Да. Так будет лучше… мне страшно.

– Мне тоже, – согласился старший, – боюсь представить, что нам мать устроит. Но, как мне купцы рассказывали, большое приключение начинается с маленького шага.

– Ага, а нам сразу придётся сражаться с главным злом.

Они засмеялись и направились в дом.

******

Утром всё было как обычно. Меня снова разбудила мать, и под её недовольные причитания я пошла к коровам.

– Вот мы и встретились снова, мой злейший враг. Но сегодня я подготовилась.

И я с ехидством показала корове верёвку, которой привязала ей хвост к задней ноге, увернувшись от удара по лбу.

– Победа! – радостно вскочила я, когда второе ведро было наполнено. Под недовольным взглядом бурёнки я взяла ведро, развернулась. Тогда-то и произошло коварное нападение. Она лишь едва двинула боком, но этого хватило. Лёгкий толчок в спину заставил меня споткнуться об маленькую табуретку, на которой я сидела, и снова пролить больше половины ведра.

Недовольно поднявшись, я глянула ей в глаза и молча развязала её, за что ещё вдобавок получила хвостом по рукам.

– Сегодня победа за тобой. Но когда-нибудь я обязательно выиграю.

Скотину, похоже, не впечатлили мои слова, поэтому пришлось уходить под её издевательское «Мууууу!». Ничего, будут ещё приключения на моём веку, и по крайней мере одно из них начнётся с победы над этим чудовищем.


End file.
